Give Into Temptation
by xXLookAPandaXx
Summary: Because she was Effy Stonem. She didn’t do love, and she didn’t do commitment. She had made the mistake of trying it before. And it had ended with a broken heart, a gaining of control, and a one-night stand. Cook/Effy/Freddy


Title:

Give Into Temptation

Pairing:

Effy/Cook [Mostly], Effy/Freddie

Plot:

_Because she was Effy Stonem. She didn't do love, and she didn't do commitment. She had made the mistake of trying it before. And it had ended with a broken heart, a gaining of control, and a one-night stand._

Excerpt:

She had only wanted to give up herself. Toss away who she used to be. Put aside her commitment issues, and take her best shot. But, it wasn't her. And it would never be. She found herself, faking her interest, her excitement. _Love, _it wasn't something she was meant to feel, meant to do. Because, love bored her. And, she never really knew what it was. And somehow, she doubted if she ever really would know what it was.

---

"_If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you, If I didn't love you , I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will"_

Effy sat by the edge of a lake, her mind drifting elsewhere, away from where she currently was. Her company, being that of a tanned dark haired boy, was currently sitting beside her, silent. No words were being spoken. There wasn't a need to speak. Effy, Elizabeth Stonem, only spoke when she felt the urge to, and even then, the mysterious teenager would only speak as much as was necessary. This had been one of the things, which made her ever alluring to the male species. Or, at least, she believed it was.

Effy had made a mistake, though she didn't want to admit it, to herself, and certainly not to the boy at her side. Never had she taken herself as the type, who would ever make a mistake, she was meant to be perfectly put together. She was meant to be flawless; a dark angel that taunted and teased men. But, here she was, wrong for the very first time.

She had only wanted to give up herself. Toss away who she used to be. Put aside her commitment issues, and take her best shot. But, it wasn't her. And it would never be. She found herself, faking her interest, her excitement. _Love, _it wasn't something she was meant to feel, meant to do. Because, love bored her. And, she never really knew what it was. And somehow, she doubted if she ever really would know what it was.

_Commitment. _The boy beside her had given her just that. But, it was _boring._ The relationship Effy had molded lacked any spark. And that had bothered her. She had missed the comfort, the control of being able to be with whomever she pleased, whenever she pleased. She missed tossing about with one person, and the next hour taunting another.

"I can't do this" She finally spoke, slowly, dipping her finger in the water, lazily swishing it back and forth, destroying her crystal clear image with the ripples.

She felt guilty, for a short while. The look on his face was torture, but she had a sneaky feeling he knew it would come, so she told herself not to be guilty for long. And she didn't feel that way, the next day. His mate, Cook, had come quickly to her beck and call, all too happy to fall back into the routine he and Effy had once had. And Effy didn't mind, as long as he didn't ask for anything in return, no _love, _no _commitment, and no whispered words of promise._

And she was pleased to know that he wouldn't ask. Because Cook would take what he would take. He knew not to ask for more, because he would never receive it. Though, he had loved her, all the same. All that mattered was that at least he was able to feel her lips make a burning trail down his chest.

Effy respected this, silent agreement between them. Glad, that Cook could understand. She only wanted a brief feeling of _control. _All she required was a body pressed to hers, and no promise of a future,

_Because she was Effy Stonem. She didn't do love, and she didn't do commitment. She had made the mistake of trying it before. And it had ended with a broken heart, a gaining of control, and a one-night stand. _


End file.
